You Don't Disrespect My Wife
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Roman Reigns shows Paul Heyman why you don't disrespect his wife


**I got this idea from thinking about Paul Heyman's promo on RAW this past Monday **

**Disclaimer:I do not own WWE or Roman Reigns I only own Jessica**

* * *

** You Don't Disrespect My Wife  
**

Roman Reigns sits in his locker room watching Paul Heyman's promo. Heyman brings up Roman's wife who's been out with an injury for the past month. Everybody backstage knows you don't disrespect Roman's wife

"and Roman's wife who's out with an injury and who hasn't been the Divas Champion for almost a year. Roman we all know how protective you are of your wife but she's out with an injury so you're little cheerleader isn't here" he says

"is Heyman trying to start a war with Roman?" Booker T asks

"Heyman is starting something nobody brings up Roman's wife" Michael Cole says

Brianna Reigns who is also watching the promo looks over at her brother Roman

"he knows damn well you don't mess with my wife" he says

"What are you gonna do about the walrus Paul Heyman?" she asks

"I'm not sure yet" he says

"Roman Jessica is here at the arena. She'll be safe with the other divas as long as Lesnar doesn't find she here" she says

Jessica screams from the hallway

"that was Jessica" she says

"lemme go Brock!" Jessica screams

Roman runs out into the hallway "Brock let my wife go!"

"not until you give up your Wrestlemania match" he says

"hell no I beat Daniel Bryan at FastLane I have the right to face you" he says

"well okay then" he puts Jessica over his shoulder and carries her off

"Roman!" she screams

Roman runs up and kicks Brock in the back. Jessica falls into the floor and backs up away from Brock.

Seth catches he from falls "I gotcha Jess"

Roman hits Brock in the face "you and your little walrus stay away from my wife"

Seth looks at Jessica "you okay Jessica?"

"yea" she says

"hows your leg?" he asks

"its fine" she says

Seth helps her back up. Roman comes over

"I got her Seth" he says

"okay man" Seth says and walks away

Roman looks at Jessica "you okay baby?"

"yea" she says starting to shake

"come on lets go" he says

Jessica grabs his hand walks down the hall with him

* * *

**Thursday Night Smackdown 3/12/2015  
**

Roman walks down the hallway looking for Paul Heyman he knows he's here because Seth told him Heyman was at the arena. He spots Heyman as the concession arena talking to a fan Heyman doesn't notice him. Roman cracks his knuckles and his neck

"you gonna do it?" Brianna asks

"yea stand guard" he says

"I will" she says

Roman watches the fan walk away from Heyman. Paul has no idea Roman's gonna beat his ass. Paul walks outside looking at his phone

"he's going outside keep guard" he says

"okay" she says

Roman walks outside and watches Heyman talk on his phone

"he's wife deserves every bit of punishment she has no business being in wrestling or being involved between Roman and Brock" he says

Roman walks up behind Heyman. Paul feels somebody standing behind him he turns around and comes face to face with Roman. He hangs up his phone

"hey Roman" he says

"Heyman" he says

"whats up?" he asks

"I heard you talking about my wife and nobody and I mean nobody talks about my wife and gets away with it" he says

""I wasn't talking about your wife. I-I swear" he says beginning to back up

"why you backing up Paul?" he asks

"J-just making a little distance" he says

Roman grabs Heyman by the shirt and slams him up against the wall "if I ever catch you talking about my wife again you will be in a world of hurt. but I'm gonna do this right now"

Heyman watches him with fear in his eyes. Roman throws Heyman to the ground and starts throwing punches at him bloodying his nose and busting his lip

"bring you little monster and don't you EVER disrespect my wife again you got it?" he asks

"y-yes" he says

"what?!" Roman asks

"y-yes I won't disrespect your wife again" he says

"good you make me sick" he says

Roman lets Heyman ago and kicks dirt on him before walking back into the arena. Jessica is talking to Brianna when she sees Roman and smiles

"hey baby" she says

"hey" he says

she kisses him softly and sees Heyman walk in "you beat him up didn't you?"

"just taught him a lesson why you don't disrespect my wife" he says

she smiles before kissing him again "lets go have a little fun"

he smirks "you read my mind baby"

they go back to his locker room to have a little fun

* * *

**well there you might be a little rusty haven't written in while  
**

**R&amp;R :)**


End file.
